Just Another Argument
by kaila-jay
Summary: Harry and Draco- the unlikely couple. Sirius and Remus- the lovers Fate never knew about. What will happen when she does? Will Harry and Draco be a ble to cope with the fallout? AU past about book 4, see bio
1. Introductions and a taste of the future

"Malfoy, Draco bloody Malfoy. God, I hate him. He's so bloody smug about all this!" Ron exclaimed. Hermoine just rolled her eyes, knowing Ron didn't really mean it. He'd cleared any problems he had with Harry and Draco some months ago, when Harry first told them he was asking Draco to the Yule ball. Draco was sitting across from them on the old Gryffindor table. Since their 5th year, when Harry defeated Voldemort in the battle at Glastonbury, the houses had diminished into points systems only. It was more of a recognition- and class- based thing now- with less arguments and hate between the 4 houses- Slytherin and Gryffindor especially.

Harry had come out, as had a number of the upper years, once they came back to school, including Draco and Ginny. Ginny was now dating a Ravenclaw called Luna, that most people only knew as Loony, due to her tendencies to yell "duck!!" at people when owls were approaching, just in case they were infested with Tilkias, a sort of head lice that were apparently very dangerous to those who couldn't apparate- something to do with your Syties, which, of course, no one knew anything about. Tilkias could only leave the owl when the creature was in flight, so Luna, of course, grabbed Ginny and hid under the table whenever the owls started arriving. Quite odd.

Harry and Draco had been dating since the Yule Ball, with… Many, many incidents, including a number of public arguments and a couple of fights resulting in separate trips to Madame Pomfrey. They could agree on very little- except the fact they did, of course, love each other. But Draco would never say that in public, of course. And even in private, he'd say it was only for the sex, which he wouldn't get for a few days, until Harry gave in. Draco would never say sorry, at least not until he was happily satiated.

They weren't having an argument now, however, and were in fact feeding each other pieces of bacon and toast. Professor Lupin-Black and Professor Black-Lupin were walking towards the four of them.

"Remember the last time you saw Buckbeak? You called him a bloody chicken and you made some… rather sweet noises, actually. You were so funny- Ouch! That hurt, Draco!" Harry looked disgruntled, rubbing his side. His demeanour instantly brightened when he saw his new guardians- once Voldemort was defeated, Remus and Harry were able to clear his name, with a hand from Peter, of course.

The winter after the final battle, they were married in the quite beautiful garden of Grimmuland Place. The house had been made spectacular by a team of house elves borrowed from Hogwarts over the summer. Kreacher was less than helpful in this activity, but didn't get in the way too much. Harry had his own room, with a large bed for the eventuality of Draco visiting. Ron and Hermoine had their own rooms, which they visited every holiday for at least a week. Remus was very happy taking Care Of Magical Creatures, with assistance from Hagrid, while Snape avoided the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts for yet another year.

Draco was scowling. He still didn't like talking to their teachers on his own time, even though these two were his boyfriends 'parents', and his probable future in-laws. They'd paid the Dursley's a visit, to collect Harry's old books and any of his belongings he'd left- putting the fear of God into them for daring to hurt His Harry. They wouldn't dare question Sirius' right of parentage to Harry, especially when shown the documents proving that Harry was his Godson, although they did offer some… tips, which didn't go unheeded, they were used- on the Dursleys. Locked in a cupboard and almost forgotten, but only for a couple of days, of course.

"Good morning Harry, Hermoine, Ron. Oh, and Draco. How are you this fine day? We are rather spectacular. We have some news. It's a bit… private, however, so if it would be possible for you to come to our quarters tonight, after dinner, that would be much appreciated. Oh, and Hermoine, your paper got 100. You got the highest mark in the history of the school, so 150 points to Gryffindor. Draco, you got 97 percent, so you get 50 points for Slytherin. See you later" Sirius smiled and turned. Remus shook his head and said

"Hello, you lot. I'm going to be off this weeks lesson, so would you mind reminding Hagrid that it's Unicorns, not Blast Ended Skrewts." Hermoine frowned and replied

"Wasn't the last full moon on Thursday?" Remus nodded and whispered

"It's to do with the news. We have an appointment. Sirius will be gone too, but it's only for the afternoon, so he'll be here for his two classes, but I won't. I might be back for the end of it though, depends how long the appointment takes." They nodded and Draco stood up.

"Come on Harry, we have to get my books before class. I left my Charms homework in the Slytherin common room." He commanded. Harry stood up as well and said goodbye to everyone.

&Quick little note from Kaii & I'll write more when I can, but I do have a habit o being quite slow when it comes to updating. I'm on my holidays right now, so it shouldn't be too hard to find some time to write. If anyone spots any mistakes, please tell me. My usual Beta is in the Lake District, possibly for quite a while, so I'm in need of one () & Thanks!!&


	2. The News

"Sirius

"Sirius? Remus? We allowed to come in?" It was after lunch and Harry was knocking on the door to the Black-Lupin/Lupin-Black abode. He had been elected to be the first, as he was the one they were least likely to growl at if they were busy. Sirius poked his head round the door and shooed them in.

"Remus is pregnant. Yes, I know he's a he, and yes, I know that's impossible, but he's a werewolf, these things can happen, especially if the wolf realises there's no possibility of it siring. We're going to St Mungo's on Wednesday, to make sure it's ok. He's about a month gone. We think wolf pregnancies last around 2 months, but humans last 4 times that, so we think it'll be around 3 months 'till it's born, maybe a bit less." He said, quietly. "Remus is asleep. Wearing robes really helps- he has a bump already. We'd like you two" looking at Draco and Harry, "to be godparents."

There was an odd spluttering noise from the direction of Draco. The four of the others turned and looked at him, slightly worried. He shook his head and said

"It's ok. Just… You're both kind of old right? We might be looking after the bundle of joy sooner rather than later…" Sirius coughed, and started to laugh.

"How old do you think we are? James and Lily got married the year they left Hogwarts, and had Harry three years after that. I'm only thirty-six, Remus is thirty-seven. He's a werewolf and I was in Azkaban- take a bit out of you- and we've fought in two wars. We're not supposed to look our age, Draco, but we have a few years left yet." Draco went red and started apologising profusely. "It's ok. Everyone thinks we're older than we are, we got used to it." They turned to the door of Sirius and Remus' bedroom as there was a loud creaking noise. "Remus, are you ok? We didn't wake you, did we? Do you need anything?" Sirius seemed to turn into a whirlwind, zooming towards his partner, suddenly becoming incredibly protective, curling himself around Remus. Remus shook his head and replied

"I'm fine, you madman. Let me go to the toilet! I am allowed to do that by myself, aren't I?" They all started giggling as Sirius' face fell, before he started laughing too.

"Yes, yes, alright, go. Ok, do you four want anything to drink? I'd offer you butterbeer but Remus might lock me out of the bedroom for giving students alcohol, even if it's you lot." Sirius went over to the small kitchenette and opened the fridge-like cupboard they had bought and placed cooling charms on. The under-17's placed their 'orders' and sat down on the large and comfortable sofa placed conveniently in the centre of the quite large apartment the two teachers shared. Remus came out of the toilet and the six people in the room forgot all their troubles for a few blissful hours.

The next time they met, however, would make for an... interesting and eventful occasion.

& Kaii & Noticed a fair few of you have story-alerted or favourited this story- I really would appreciate reviews! Next chapter up possibly tomorrow, but probably Friday night &


	3. My World

"Ginny! Duck!" Luna shouted. So, just another Tuesday morning, then.

Or not.

"Shit! Father's been sighted in Wales. Along with a number of other Death Eaters." Draco read from the paper. Harry looked up from his mail- the Quibbler, a letter from the muggle world (forwarded by the ministry) informing him of his grandparents will, which he had asked for, which left a small cottage and £1000 to Lily and her 'descendants' to do with as they wished, and one box of goodies from the twins.- and held out his hand.

"Let me see." He commanded, rather than asked. Draco knew better than to argue on this matter- he knew how much Harry was hurting for the Weasley's- Percy had died during the attempted takeover of the Ministry, and Charlie had woken out of the deep coma he had fallen into to find his world had fallen dark. He had joined the fight once Lucius had killed Percy-. He lost his sight and many precious memories- but this is not his story. Harry read the article, a frown marring his face. "Ron, owl Molly and Arthur as soon as- I need them to make sure the Burrow is safe, Lucius might head there first, and Charlie needs to be notified, in case he heads to the flat to try and finish the job. Ginny, go tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm going to put up wards around the Gryffindor tower, and Hagrid's hut. Just in case. Draco, is there any where you know you're father might go if he knows the Manor was infiltrated? Anywhere he might use as a hideout spot?"

"Wait just a minute, Boy Wonder, this isn't just your fight anymore, and you're no longer in charge. We don't need to do all that, and Mr and Mrs Weasley probably already know. Charlie's in Romania, on a trial, to see if he can still work using the Sight spell, see, Weasel, I do pay attention to your family, and there's no way they'd get inside the grounds, let alone chance a daytime raid." Draco looked pointedly at Harry, shook his head and picked up a piece of toast from his plate, before leaving in a... dramatical way, before succeeding in drawing the attention of everyone in the hall by calling back

"Come on, Potter, we'll be late for class if you don't get your arse in gear and move like you were last night, we need to get our books from your dorm and go to mine for the potions textbooks for this afternoon. Oh, and don't forget, we have an appointment with your Godparents at six, they have some news. It's probably just what we just found out, but it might be about the you-know-what, so we'd still best go. Come _on_, Potter." Draco tutted and started tapping his foot, looking at his watch. Harry looked at Ginny and groaned when she smirked at him. He whispered to her

"Why am I with him? We could still make wonderful babies- with awful hair!" Before being dragged out of the hall, a blonde on one arm, a redhead on the other, and a brunette following close behind.

--Seven and a half hours later--

"Oh no you do NOT, Harry bleeding Potter! Stop playing the bloody martyr! You're the one with all the bleeding flaws, as you so righteously proclaimed right at the start of this... this... thing that neither of us appears to enjoy all that much, except for when we're in bed together, which is about the only place we get on in this torrid world, where I now have no home to go to since my fathers 'stunt' and no parents due to a horrific war that I barely made out of alive. You've been pouting ALL 

DAY and I will not have it! I will NOT tolerate having a 'boyfriend' who can't stand being around me in public. I know Tuesdays are hard for you, with both double Potions and double Herbology, both with me, but the least you could try to do would be to look like you enjoy the only two lessons I know you actually enjoy in this stupid school!" Draco took a breath. He turned and glared at the young man in front of him, looking like he was on the brink of tears.

"Drake... I'm tired, ok? I thought this 'horrific war' was over, but due to the Malfoy stubborn gene, that you seem to have inherited, your dad's decided to turn back up. I lost almost everything the first time the snaky bastard roped your dad into fighting for him, I only just stopped hell from breaking loose the second time and I will not let him take you away from me.

"You are the only bloody thing in this world that makes me feel remotely alright- all the others either gratify me for saving the world or ignoring me because I'm boring now, but you treat me like you always have. And while I love that in you, I hate it that you can't say I love you and mean it when we aren't having sex. I hate how we always fight, how we always argue, how much I fucking LOVE YOU while you stand there and yell at me, and I'd give anything to just keep you with me, even if it was just you standing there and ripping me a new arsehole somewhere in the vicinity of my heart. This is the world I live in, Draco, a world where war strategies take over when my world, which, by the way, if I didn't make it clear, is you, is in danger. I can't help it, Drake. I can't. This is who I am now, ok? I can't help it. I can't help it... I'm sorry..." Harry fell to the floor, curled up into the corner he'd just backed himself into, sobbing and breaking down in front of the man, no, the boy he loved.

Draco knew he wasn't going to be Harry's world forever, so he just curled up around him and whispered 'I Love You' into his ear a thousand times, meaning every word he said with every fibre of his now, his then, his yesterday and his tomorrow. He couldn't let this go yet. He wouldn't survive without it.


End file.
